


I'm sorry that I was so late

by Ireallyhatecreatingusernames



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: I am leaving hawke genderless for the time being, you can interperet these relationships howeber you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallyhatecreatingusernames/pseuds/Ireallyhatecreatingusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela recieves a letter about Hawke and decides that it is time to see her friends again, but the years have been hard and sometimes change can be too much. (Takes place after dragon age inquisition)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue, a journey begins.

CRASH...Crackle.........CRASH..Crackle.....   
On and on went the thunderous symphony of the waves as they the sea collided with the shore. The silence of the night sky acted as a sharp contrast to the roars below it. On the pier, an uneven stumbling of drunken footsteps went unnoticed in the darkness. The damp coldness, heavy with bitter salt and tired voices permeated the air and the smell of dead fish and cheap alcohol clung to the ships, to the lone woman, the owner of the lost sound of footsteps in the night. It all felt like home, but home wasn't where she wanted to be. She had to be with Hawke, now more than ever. The name of this woman was Isabela, and as hot salty tears coursed down her cheeks, that didn't matter, nothing mattered except returning a favour to a person who meant the world to her.

Two hours passed and she found herself back on her ship, her thoughts blurred by the alcohol that sang in her head, sweet songs of careless pursuits and sweet possibilities, the hum of common sense having been silenced hours ago by her careless consumption. Everything made sense and the failure was impossible and yet as she went to her cabin, a warm drowsiness crept into the world around her the sight of her bed seemed to call her its embrace. Collapsing into a heap onto her old covers the bright hues blinded her vision as she let her head fall into the threadbare softness. And then she dreamed.  
Her days in Kirkwall shone through the meaningless images that were scattered through her unconsciousness that night. Curving tattoos that shone with an beautiful light, tired hands gently healing her wounds after a fight, a delicate laugh that sounded like sunlight, strong hands protecting her with a guards shield , a story told in a tavern that made her smile for days afterwards, a kind smile hidden by dazzling armour, a younger sibling with a penchant for trouble and..... a red streak on a friends face, someone who loved their friends and never turned their back on someone they cared about.


	2. Lets get this show on the road

The first thing that Isabela was aware of was the warmth and worn softness of old thick blankets piled around her, the smell of dried lavender drifted behind, entangled with the bitterness of sea water, an opened eye revealed the rich, warm colours of het cabin, swathed in bright fabrics and pretty little thing she had picked up in her travels. Nothing expensive, in her opinion garish market stalls sold things much more beautiful than the shops in val royeux ever could.   
The room was beautifully silent except for Isabela's breathing and the creak of a small bronze lamp that hung suspended from her ceiling. That was, until her first mate, lola kicked down her door and proclaimed   
"hide your money, and cover your children's eyes, its time to fucking party"! Before staggering foreword five metres and collapsing face first onto Isabela's bed.   
"So last night was just as good for you as it was for me she muttered, brushing the dalish woman's dark braids out of her face.  
"Damn right captain, going to have a hangover that could kill an army later but it was totally worth it"  
"You won't be saying that later"   
"What is it with you waking up early and you getting into a mood where stating the obvious seems like the new form of wit". Lola muttered, her voice muffles by the swathes of fabric that she had buried her face in.  
Isabela snorted, Lola's voice was always husky but it was more pronounced when she was drunk. It was pretty sexy but the dalish woman wasn't into sex and, asides crew mates were off limits. Lola's beautiful ebony skin was pockmarked with light pink scars, all varying in size, her large green eyes were framed by short eyelashes and her thick eyebrows were about as tameable as the sea, her long braided hair was tied back at the base of her neck with scraps of white fabric. Most stunning of all though was the bulk of muscles she had gained from years at sea, especially around her neck and shoulders.  
They lay there for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence, and it would have stayed that way if Isabela hadn't needed to pee so. Damn. Much.   
"Okay, thats it I need to pee Right. Now"  
She announced, rolling out of bed and staggering towards the door. Beyond the chipped, creaking door was a dimly lit hallway, the cold air seemed heavily laden with moisture in the confined space but the cracks in the ceiling revealed broken shafts of bright sunlight with dust particles dancing in the glowing yellow.   
The hallway looked much the same on her way back from the bathroom, asides from the presence of Lola who had taken up residence against the wall.  
"Want to head up? We need to decide where we're going to head next" she said standing up as Isabela approached, the captain had taken up a confident stride and catlike grin, though her eyes retained the same despondency that they had when they first opened that morning.  
"I already know where we are going, I got a letter about Hawke and It was about time that i returned to Kirkwall anyway"  
"Okay, I won't ask for specifics this is your business but this trip isn't some kind of revenge quest is it? Do what you need to do but give us some warning first will you, Kirkwall isn't known for its diplomacy, especially when it comes to you and your friends."   
Isabela snorted, a genuine smile brightening her features.  
"Don't worry I just want to check on the old crew, they may be scattered to the winds but I have to start searching somewhere". She said, turing away from Lola and heading towards the hatch that led to the deck.   
"If you want i'll go and start planning the trip while you inform the rest of the crew"   
Lola replied, starting after her.  
"Thanks, when do you think is the soonest that we can set off"  
"I'd give us three days to get supplies, plot a course and get this old boat fixed up".   
"Good, I'll start looking for my friends"


End file.
